tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
War of Succession: Assassination
Prince Augustus Mede was in his chamber in the Imperial City's White-Gold Tower. He was pacing back and forth, waiting for some sort of reply from his father. He wanted to speak to him as soon as possible, but he was not in Cyrodiil. His father, Titus Mede II, had gone to Skyrim because his cousin Vittoria Vici was murdered at her wedding. He had left Claudius Mede, Augustus' older brother and current heir to the Ruby Throne in charge as regent while he was away. In Augustus' opinion that had been a horrible call. Titus wasn't well liked by the Elder Council as of late. Half of them hated the Thalmor and their Aldmeri Dominion and were extremely unhappy with how the Great War ended. The other half were friendly with the Dominion and wanted to improve relations with them instead of staying in the current state of Cold War and an uneasy peace with them. Leaving Claudius in charge only made things worse. Claudius was well known for wanting to please everyone, this made him a very well liked person. In fact he was the most well liked of all of Titus Mede's children. However when it came to ruling that made him a pushover, and the Elder Council was using that to their advantage. The Thalmor supporters were convincing the regent that removing the Legions from the southern border of Cyrodiil would be a good move to get on the Thalmor's good side. While those against then Thalmor were trying to get him to continue with what his father was doing, readying for war with the Dominion. Wanting to please both sides Claudius removed a few of the Legions from the south, which made those opposed to the Thalmor dislike him more. The whole situation with Titus Mede II's war preparations was creating a lot of tension in the Elder Council. Augustus for one hated the Aldmeri Dominion. He was strongly against their beliefs of Elven Supremacy. This made those in the Elder Council that shared his opinion of the elves like him more. Sick of waiting for some reply from his father, Augustus decided to take his concerns up with his brother Marcus Mede. He sighed as he walked towards Marcus' quarters. He didn't like his younger brother much, he didn't understand him. Marcus was too humble and content to be royalty. Augustus once even suggested that Marcus was a bastard through his mother's side, but Titus shot this theory down and affirmed that Marcus was his son. Augustus reached his brother's chambers. It was past midday so he should be in here he thought. He looked around and didn't see his younger brother. When he was about to give up he heard someone call him, he turned around and came face to face with Marcus. "Augustus, what are you doing in my room?" Marcus asked. "I came here looking for you." He replied. "We need to talk about Claudius. Him staying in charge is putting the Empire in jeopardy." "Relax, brother. Father will be back soon, so there is no reason for you to get upset that Claudius was left as regent in his stead." "But he could ruin everything before father even gets back. He let's those Thalmor supporters walk all over him. They are friends with the enemy, he should not be trying to please them, he should be trying to kill them." Augustus said angrily. Marcus sighed. "Augustus, I really don't have time for this. Claudius asked me to come with him in the next meeting with the Elder Council. Which is now, so I am late. I only came back here to change into my armor." I prefer to be seen in that than in this fancy clothes. It makes me look more respectable, and it will be good practice for when I become a general and basically wear the armor all the time. He thought. "I'm going with you." Augustus said, though it sounded more like an order. Marcus didn't talk back, he just nodded and went to change into his armor. Augustus waited for his younger brother. Marcus was 23 years old, so he was a man grown, but Augustus always felt he was a bit childish. Not yet fit to join the Imperial Legion. Augustus thought. A few moments later Marcus walked back wearing his armor. "Well we better get going then, we wouldn't want to miss the meeting entirely." Augustus nodded and the two brothers walked through the White-Gold Tower, going down a few stair cases, to the Elder Council room. When they arrived the meeting had already started. They quietly entered. Augustus never went to many of the meetings, even though his father asked for him to attend them more. He looked around the room and counted over 20 people. I never paid attention to how many members there was in the Elder Council, seems like there are too many. If only one person held all the power it would make decisions faster, didn't need to wait for the bureaucracy. he thought. He also spotted his older brother, Claudius, on the far end of the room seated near the council's High Chancellor. Augustus and Marcus went to sit next to him. Marcus greeted Claudius but Augustus ignored him, he was still angry. To distract himself he looked around the room as the Elder Council went about its business. He looked at the faces of all the council members and tried to figure out which ones were Thalmor supporters or not. While he was doing so the Prince spotted an empty chair. He was never in the meetings so he didn't know who sat there. He was about to ignore that but curiosity came over him and he leaned over to Marcus. "Marcus, do you know who sat there?" He asked pointing at the empty chair. Marcus looked at it for a few seconds then looked back at his brother. "I think that chair belongs to a Breton councilor, I believe he was a Motierre." He muttered back quietly so as to not disturb the meeting. "A Motierre? He must be important, they are a wealthy and powerful family." Augustus muttered, though mostly to himself. He turned to his brother again. "Has he been away long?" "As I recall he left a few weeks ago." Marcus whispered. "When I came with Claudius to a meeting some time after father left he had already departed from the Imperial City." "Do you have any idea where he went?" Augustus asked. "No brother, but I assume he went to his family's home in Chorrol." Marcus replied. The meeting continued, the councilors argued and discussed many subjects. A few times the subject of the Dominion and the Thalmor came up, brought up by both the Thalmor supporters and those that hate them. Both sides wanted something for the troops in the south. Claudius didn't make any decisions, as choosing one side over the other was not something he liked to do. He said that his father would be the one to make that decision when he came back. When the meeting was dismissed Augustus was among the first to leave, he had not enjoyed the experience and was more thoroughly convinced of Claudius ineptitude for ruling. If it had been me I wouldn't have been taking crap from the Thalmor Supporters, I would have them all executed then send more forces to the south. He thought. He headed back to his chambers as it was already dark, he felt he could use some rest. The next day Augustus awoke and headed to train in the barracks. It had been a few days since his father had last sent him, and his siblings, a letter. This was worrisome for the Prince. I have been bothering him with a lot of complaints but he wouldn't ignore his own children... he thought as he blocked an attack from a guard and then countered with a stab that cut the guard on his side. Augustus moved back. "That is enough for today, Amiel." He said and the guard nodded. The Prince was heading back to the White-Gold Tower with two guards as his escort. He saw a bunch of commotion in the streets. People murmuring as he passed by and some looked sad or even scared. What is going on? he wondered. Finally as he was about to enter the Green Emperor Way district of the city a citizen walked up to him teary-eyed and said "I am sorry for your loss my prince." The two escorts then pushed the citizen away and led Augustus into the district. What did he mean by that? He asked himself. He saw that the Green Emperor Way was having a similar commotion, the district was strangely filled with citizens. Him and his escort pushed past the crowds and went into the tower. As he entered it he spotted Marcus, who immediately ran over to him. "Brother!" He said as he ran. There was something off about his tone. "Grave news..." Augustus could see that his brother had been crying. He truly is a child. He thought. "What is it Marcus?" "It is about father, he...he has been murdered!" Marcus said his voice filled with grief. "WHAT?!" Augustus yelled, his tone was a mix of confusion, disbelief, anger and sadness all at once. He could not believe what he was hearing. How can father have been killed? Why? And most importantly, why now? He wondered. "Who killed him?!" He asked. "A Dark Brotherhood assassin, he snuck aboard the Katariah and murdered him in his quarters." Marcus replied. Augustus was shocked, so he continued on his way to the Tower. Anger became his most prominent emotion as he started to organize his thoughts. His father needed to be avenged, he needed to find who hired the assassin so he could kill them. Marcus stayed where he was, not following Augustus. He couldn't believe his father was dead. It feels like a bad dream he thought. Not knowing what to do next he retired to his quarters, but sleep evaded him. Navigation Category:War of Succession Category:Stories